


A Change of Fate

by Choleson



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, My First AO3 Post, Some angst, Who Killed Markiplier?, basically what would have happened if you weren't shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choleson/pseuds/Choleson
Summary: What would have changed if you, the district attorney, didn't die that night?





	A Change of Fate

Bang!

You watch in shock as the Detective slowly falls to the floor. Glancing at the Colonel, you see that he too is frozen in shock. His hands begin to shake.

The gun. You rush at the Colonel and start to wrestle him. You need to get the gun off of him, before something else happens. He wrestles back, not willing to let go of it. You glance back at the Detective who is sitting on the floor, head rolling to one side. Is he-

Bang!

Freezing you stare at the Colonel. He stares back in horror. Slowly, you look down.

The barrel of the gun is pointed just below your armpit. If it was any closer, you would have been shot in the chest.

The Colonel seems to recognize this fact as well. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he stands stock still. You take the opportunity to finally grab the gun out of his hands. You pocket it for now, making sure that the safety is on.

The Colonel swallows before stuttering. “Is he...I-I didn’t mean...the De-Detective…Abe...” He stumbles to the floor and stares at the body.

You walk over to Abe and crouch down. It almost looks like his chest is still rising and falling, but it was at a very slow rate. Blood is pouring out from his chest. You attempt to compress the wound but deep down you know it's too late. Abe looks at you tiredly and raises his hand towards your face, slowly and weakly, before leaning back and shutting his eyes. He was gone.

You take away your now bloodied hands and turn around. The Colonel sat there, staring vacantly at the man he had just shot. Bending over, you help the shaken man to his feet and lead him to a different room.

You head to the front living room and make the Colonel sit in a chair. He stares blankly at the empty fireplace.

After a moment of silence, he finally speaks. “I didn’t mean to almost shoot you...you know that...right?” He looks straight at you, scared.

You nod softly.

The Colonel chuckles sadly. “You don’t say much, do you?” He dragged his hand across his face, wiping away tears. “This was all my fault.”

As you take a seat across from him, you give him a questioning look.

The Colonel nodded. “I suppose I should explain. As you probably gathered, Mark, Damien and I were best friends once upon a time. One day, Damien introduced us to his sister, Celine. It was clear to see that Mark fell in love that day. The only problem is...so did I.”

“I was a shy lad in those days. Mark was more the ladies man. The one who knew what to do, what to say. So in the end, Celine chose him. Damien and I were best men at their wedding. And of course, I was happy for the newly weds...but deep down, my heart still yearned for Celine. So much so that after many years, I told her.”

“I never expected that her answer would be what it was. She told me that she was uncertain about her love for Mark, that she thought they got married too soon in their relationship. And then she told me that she hadn’t stopped thinking about me. That’s when I asked something stupid. I asked her to run away with me. She said yes.”

You listen contently, remembering Abe mentioning something about an affair.

The Colonel takes a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t know what she told Mark, if she said anything at all, but I guess that in the end, Mark blamed me for taking away his wife. But surely it was just as much Celine’s decision as it was mine. We fought each other for many days, said things that neither of us should have said. Our friendship had broken.”

“Honestly, I was surprised when I got an invite to come here. But now I see it was just part of Mark’s plan to get revenge on me.” He chuckled sadly. “I mean, what better way to get revenge on the man that stole the love of your life than by making him kill you then get him arrested by a detective whilst the town’s mayor and district attorney is there to witness it all?”

You sit up straighter in your chair.

“You heard right. I killed Mark...that night I...I don’t remember much about it but Mark had invited me downstairs into the basement to settle matters and put things behind us. Whilst down there...I guess he managed to get me really drunk...like I said, the memories are vague. Anywho, at one point he suggested a game of roulette. And….the gun was rigged.”

The Colonel fell silent. You couldn’t tell if it was because he had finished telling the story or if he was reflecting on killing Mark.

Thinking through what you’ve just heard, you see that it makes sense, although the motive was a bit odd. Mark’s plan, if the Colonel was correct, had almost worked. But Celine….she wasn’t meant to be a part of the picture. Otherwise Mark would have invited her. And that lightning. What was up with that? After the light consumed the house…

Damien….your college friend. He had disappeared after that, along with his sister. You wipe away a few tears. He did not deserve to die. He wasn’t meant to die. Nor Celine. Or-

“Abe…” You are pulled out of your thoughts by a single word. You glance up and see the Colonel looking in shock and terror at something behind you. Slowly, you turn around.

No…

“Will, it was not entirely your fault.” Abe said as he stood in the doorway, hands behind his back.

You stand up and hold your hands out protectively in front of Will. You don’t know exactly why. Abe...there was something off about him.

Abe raised a hand. “I'm not going to hurt him...or you.”

His voice sounded as if it echoed. This was definitely not the Abe you knew.

“You're alive!” Will exclaimed. “I shot you but you're alive!”

“Will…” Abe said sadly but with caution.

“And if you're alive that means…” Will’s eyes lit up. He walked out of the room, staggering slightly. “This was all a joke! Nobody is dead!”

You follow Will out the room but stop near the front door.

“Celine? Damien? Where are you hiding you rapscallions. Come out now.”

You watch sadly as Will walks down a corridor, looking for his friends who are gone.

You turn around at the sound of cracking glass and jump back. The figure standing before you is no longer Abe. It was Damien! Or at least it looked like him. They were wearing the detective’s clothes. And there was an unnatural red and blue aura surrounding them.

The figure glanced down at you. “You know that Damien and Celine’s bodies are gone.” His voice also sounded like Damien’s, but it still echoed like Abe’s did earlier.

You nod. Whatever this...thing standing beside you is, you know deep down it is not Damien. The realisation still hurt though. Abe, Damien and Celine were truly dead. Gone.

“You can't tell Will that. It will only hurt him more.” The figure stared where Will had disappeared with a look of sadness. “Mark’s original plan was to take his body. But he took Damien’s instead.”

You watch as the figure clenched their fist. How did they know all this? You stare at them with a question on your tongue. _Who are you?_

“I'm an amalgamation of the souls of those who were close to you and the darkness that once lived in the house. You may call me Dark.” The figure responded even before you asked the question.

The souls of those...you lighten up as you realise what that means. But only for a moment as the last part registers. The darkness that used to be in the house.

Was that the entity that was causing weird anomalies to happen in this mansion? You lean around Dark, trying to look at the mirror.

Dark pulls you away before you could take a proper look but you managed to see that it was broken. And you think you saw something, or someone, standing in the mirror. Someone who was not present in the room.

“Mark is a bad man who does bad things to good people.”

You nod hesitantly. You may not trust Dark fully but they spoke the truth.

“I want to take revenge on him for the pain he has caused. For those he has hurt.” He looked up as Will appeared on the balcony above, still searching.

“Oh you rascals. Playing hide and seek. I'll find you eventually. Don't you worry. I'll get you out of there.”

You and Dark look at each other, sharing the same look. Compassion.

Sighing, Dark continued from before. “For those he has betrayed. For those he has broken. And for those he has lied to.”

“And I would guess you would want revenge too. So what do you say?” Dark held out a hand. “Will you join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this ^_^. This will most likely be a one shot, but a may have an idea for a continuation if you people are interested.


End file.
